In our data driven world, computer systems are becoming increasingly complex. In an effort to keep mission critical systems online, it is necessary to ensure they are optimally configured and free of defects, such as bugs. This may involve resolving issues as they arise as quickly as possible. To help resolve such issues, computer systems typically record status information in log files. These files may contain information from a single application or a system as a whole.
Log files often record information related to the operation of computer systems and/or individual applications. Often these files are text based and stored on a local computer. When an issue arises, a user may need to review gigabytes of log files containing billions of lines of information. Often the information used to debug a defect is on a single line hidden somewhere in these files.
There is a need, therefore, for an improved method, article of manufacture, and apparatus for automating system defect and optimization discovery, and distributing solutions or optimizations to computer systems.